Beauty and the Beast
by MusicAngel98
Summary: A twist on Beauty and the Beast! Basically, it's the same except Stevie's Belle and Zander's the beast! Story way better than it sounds! I do not own How to Rock, Beauty and the Beast, or any songs I use. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I deleted Mocking Jay because I really just couldn't finish it, but I have this new story based on Beauty and the Beast. I just thought the Cinderella story was so played out, that I'd try something new.**

**Okay here's the character list:**  
**Bell - Stevie**  
**Beast – Zander**  
**Mrs. Potts – Kacey**  
**Lumiere – Kevin**  
**Cogsworth – Nelson**  
**Gaston – Justin**  
**Girls swooning over Gaston – Molly and Grace**  
**All the other characters have the same names.**

**Hope you like it!**

**No one's POV**

Stevie Baskara was the most beautiful girl in her little French village. She had shoulder length flowing brown hair and glittering hazel eyes. No one could top her beauty. Even with all her beauty, she was the odd one in the village. Why? Because she loved music. Everyone thought she would start expressing her opinion and that just wasn't right. That's why the only place she really felt at home was at the music store.

When she walked into the village square with a guitar on her back, Justin, the heartthrob of the village, came up to her. "Hello, Stevie." He said in a voice that he thought sounded endearing to Stevie.

"Bonjour Justin." She said plainly. Stevie was the only girl in the village that wasn't head over heels for Justin. She thought he was conceited. Every other girl had other feelings about him. Justin grabbed her guitar from her. "Give that back!"

"How do you even play this thing?" He asked as he inspected the guitar.

"You strum the strings!" She yelled and tried again to grab it from him. He held it above his head, which was obviously out of her reach.

"You need to give up on music, Stevie. It's not right for a girl of your stature. You'll start to express your feelings, and well, that just isn't right." After that, he threw the guitar in the mud. Stevie bent down and picked it up. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why don't we go down to the tavern and see my trophies."

Stevie managed to free herself from his grasp. "Maybe another time." She started to walk towards her home. "I really have to get home to help my father."

Justin's little sidekick, Lefou, came up next to him. "Yeah go help your loon of a father." He and Justin laughed.

"My father is not a loon. He's a genius." Stevie defended. Just then, an explosion came from her house. She turned and ran to her father's aid. Justin, Lefou, and all the villagers had a huge laugh because of this.

When Stevie reached her home, she opened the cellar door and a huge cloud of smoke came out. Stevie fanned the air in front of her and coughed. Her father, Maurice, kicked the machine he was building out of frustration. "I'll never get this hunk a junk to work!" He yelled.

"You say that every time, papa." Stevie pointed out. "And you'll get it to work. Then you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

Maurice seemed encouraged by Stevie's words. "You're right." He said and then went under the machine and asked Stevie for a part.

As she handed it to him she asked, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" Maurice repeated. "You're special. I think so and everyone else does too. That's what makes you beautiful. That's also why men are falling for you. That Justin boy, he seems very nice."

"If by nice you mean conceited, arrogant, and a complete narcissistic, then yes." Stevie said.

Maurice came out from under the machine. "Why don't we try this thing out shall we?" He flipped a switch and the machine grumbled to life. Stevie ducked and closed her eyes, but when she opened them, the machine was actually working.

"Papa, it's working!" She yelled in joy. "It's really working!"

"It really is!" He screamed. "Now I can finally enter the fair with a working machine!"

The next morning, Stevie helped Maurice pack his machine into a cart and hitch it to their horse, Philippe. She waved at him as he rode off.

Maurice crossed rivers and fields and finally came to a deep, dark forest with 2 paths.

"We should've been there by now." He said to Philippe, but mostly to himself. He looked at the 2 paths. He pulled on the reins towards one, but Philippe tried to pull the other way. "Come on, boy."

Philippe got out of his grip and ran back the way they came. Maurice picked himself up and started down one of the paths. About 2 hours later, a pack of wolves came upon him. They chased him straight down to a creepy castle. He got inside and opened the doors.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping someone would hear. Kevin and Nelson, a candelabra and a clock, were trying their best to hide from him. "I don't mean to intrude, but I got lost in the woods and I was hoping you could spare a room."

Kevin hopped off his place, while Nelson tried to hold him back. "But of course, monsieur." Maurice looked around for the source of the voice. He was amazed to see a clock and a candelabra talking. "Come right this way." Kevin said.

Nelson followed them, shouting, "We shouldn't be doing this! The master will be very angry."

Kevin sat Maurice in the master's chair and wrapped him a nice blanket. Kacey, a teapot, and her son Chip, a teacup, came up and offered him tea. He met a footstool that acted like a dog. When the master entered, everyone froze and the fire went out.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at Maurice. "Why did you come?"

"Please, I meant no harm." Maurice begged. "I got lost in the woods and I needed…"

"Silence!" The master yelled. At that, Kevin's flames went out. "I know why you're here. You wanted to see the beast." He growled.

"No I just needed a place to stay." Maurice's voice trembled in fear.

"You need a room?" The master asked. Maurice nodded. The master grabbed him by his cloak. "I'll show you to your room."

The master dragged Maurice to the dungeon as he begged to be let go.

**Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me! I know some people might think this story is too complicated, but I'm ready to take on the challenge. Wish me luck! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some replies to reviews:**

**Vamplove218: Zander is the nice guy and didn't you see Beauty and the Beast? The beast ends up really kind and gentle. That's why I chose Zander. He fit the ending picture of the beast perfectly. Oh, and yeah Justin's character is stupid.**

**LunarEclipse22428: I'm sorry that's a let down. It's just this is one of my favorite movies of all time and it seems wrong to me to change any of it. So, again, sorry for the let down.**

**Another thing, Molly and Grace won't show up that much. Sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter **

**No one's POV**

Justin was decked out in his best suit for what he expected was supposed to be a special day. Everyone was getting ready for a wedding. Molly and Grace were sobbing at losing their favorite guy to some peasant girl like Stevie. Justin turned to Lefou. "Lefou, remember when Stevie and I come out…"

"I strike up the band!" Lefou finished and started the band. In response, Justin stuffed his head into a tuba.

"Not now!" Justin yelled. Lefou murmured a sorry through the mouth hole. Justin turned to the crowd. "Thank you all for coming to my wedding. Now, I'd better go and propose to the girl." The crowd laughed, while Molly and Grace sobbed harder.

Stevie was strumming her guitar when she heard a knock at the door. Setting the guitar on the table, she used one of her father's inventions to see Justin outside. She groaned and opened it. "Justin, what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though?" He asked as he walked in. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Stevie, there isn't a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" He stopped to check his teeth in the mirror. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Justin?" Stevie asked.

"Plenty." He sneered. He sat down and placed his muddy boots on her guitar. "Imagine this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet. All while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have 6 or 7."

"Dogs?" Stevie repeated surprised. _Who would want to have seven dogs? _She thought.

"No, Stevie, strapping boys like me." He stood up as he flourished the tails on his suit. _Seven boys are even worse. _Stevie thought horrified. "And do you know who that wife will be?" He paused for a moment. "You, Stevie."

His words shocked Stevie. "Justin." Stevie finally said. _Was he really asking me to marry him? _She thought. "I really don't know what to say."

She pressed herself up against the door. Justin went in front of her with both hands on either side of her head. "Say you'll marry me." He said and tried to kiss her. Stevie started to reach for the doorknob.

"I just don't deserve you." With that, she opened the door and Justin tumbled forward into the mud. She threw his boots out behind him and closed the door.

When Justin came up from having his head in the mud, Lefou came up to him. "So, how'd it go?" He asked.

Justin grabbed him by the throat. "I will have Stevie for my wife." Justin growled. "Make no mistake of that." Justin threw Lefou into the mud.

"Touchy." Lefou said to the pig next to him. The pig nodded in agreement.

Stevie opened her door cautiously and checked if Justin was still there. "Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him." She said to the animals. "Me, the wife of the bone-headed, idiotic… Madame Justin, can't you just see it? Madame Justin, his little wife. No sir, not me. I just want adventure in the great wide somewhere." Just then, she heard hoof beats behind her. She turned to see Philippe with no Maurice. "Philippe, where's Papa? What happened? You have to take me to him."

Stevie unhooked the machine cart from him and rode off, only to have Philippe lead her to a scary looking castle. "What is this place?" She asked herself. She gasped when she saw Maurice's hat on the floor. She opened the gates and picked it up. She was now sure he was here.

"Just had to invite him to stay." Nelson complained to Kevin. "Sit in the master's chair, offer him tea, pet the pooch." Nelson mocked.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Kevin said. Then they heard Stevie calling out. They looked at her and Kevin said, "That's the girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!"

He ran off with Nelson chasing after him. They lead Stevie to the dungeon where she found her father. "What are you doing here?" The beast yelled as he spun Stevie around, making her drop the torch she was carrying and it went out. She couldn't see the beast at all.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Stevie asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"The master of this castle." The beast said.

"I've come for my father. Please, he's very sick. He could die. I'll do anything for you to let him go." Stevie pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The beast said, turning away from Stevie.

Stevie finally got an idea. "Wait! Take me instead."

The beast turned to Stevie. "You would take his place?" He asked curiously.

"If I did," Stevie said with newfound confidence, "would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever" The beast growled.

"Come into the light." Stevie requested. When the beast was shown, she saw he was about 10 feet tall. He had big fangs, horns, claws, and fur covering his entire body. His clothes were torn as if he had been in a fight. She gasped and shrank back. She turned towards her father.

"No, Stevie. I will not let you do this." Her father begged.

Stevie turned away from her father, took a deep breath and stepped forward. "You have my word." She said to the beast.

"Done." The beast said and went to release her father. She put her face in her hands and shrank down to the floor, crying softly.

She looked up when Maurice put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to do this, Stevie. I'm old, I've lived my life." He begged before the beast grabbed him. Stevie tried to stop him to say good-bye but it was no use.

She watched from the tower window as her father was pushed into an old carriage. It came to life and crawled away to the village like a spider. Only then did she start crying a little more.

The beast was coming up the stairs when Kevin stopped him. "What?" He yelled.

Kevin seemed to draw back a little at that. "Since the girl will be staying with us for quite some time, why don't you offer her a more comfortable place to stay?" He asked nervously. The beast growled and his flames went out. Then he quickly added, "Or you know, maybe not."

The beast found Stevie on the dungeon floor, crying. "You didn't even let me say good-bye." She choked out between tears. "I'll never see him again and I didn't even get to say good-bye."

The beast seemed to soften up a bit at this. "Let me show you to your room." He said gently.

Stevie was confused by this remark. She stood up. "My room? But I thought…"

"You wanna stay here in the tower?" The beast growled. Stevie shook her head. "Then follow me."

The beast led Stevie down a maze of hallways. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Say something to her." Kevin whispered.

The beast didn't know what to say. "I hope you enjoy it here." He said. Kevin nudged him so he continued, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" Stevie asked.

"It's forbidden." The beast growled. His outburst echoed throughout the castle. He turned and led her to her room. He opened the door. "If you need anything, my servants will tend to you."

"Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Kevin whispered as Stevie stepped inside her room.

"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The beast yelled and slammed the door shut. After he was gone, Stevie ran to the bed and started crying harder than she ever had in her life.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I love this story so much. Don't worry; there will be music in the next chapter! Until then, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Merry 5 days before Christmas! I'm finally on Christmas break! YAY! I am (eventually maybe) gonna use the song, Eyes Open from Taylor Swift. It's such a good song if you haven't heard it.**

**I'm also gonna skip the Gaston scene, because that one's a little weird and I can't really do that. So, sorry for anyone who liked that scene! I'm just gonna skip straight to the scene where Belle doesn't come down for dinner. Hope you like it!**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to 2 people who are probably my favorite people here: *Drum roll* **_**Vamplove218**_** and **_**livinthelife321**_**! Love you, sisters! They are awesome! **_**Vamplove218**_** always likes or reviews my Zevie stories and **_**livinthelife321**_** is the most hardcore Bori shipper I've ever met! Check them out!**

**No one's POV**

Stevie sat on her bed for what seemed like hours, crying and singing softly to herself. She looked out the window as if in anticipation that her father would come back. The only time she looked away was when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called to the door.

"Kacey, dear." A sweet voice called to her. She wiped her eyes and walked to the door. When she opened it, Kacey, the teapot, and Chip, a teacup, hopped in. "Thought you could use a spot of tea."

Stevie backed away from them in fear and amazement. "But you're a…" She trailed off after bumping into the wardrobe.

"Whoa." The wardrobe called. "Better watch where you're going."

Stevie shook her head as if trying to explain all this. "This is impossible." She sat down on the bed.

The wardrobe also took a seat on the bed, making Stevie jump. "I know it is honey, but here we are." She said in a singsong voice. She sounded as if she could be a singer.

"I told you she was pretty, mama." Chip whispered to Kacey. He was right. Everyone knew Stevie was beautiful.

"Okay, Chip, that's quite enough." Kacey said as she poured tea out of herself into Chip. Chip hopped away to Stevie. "Careful now. Don't spill."

Stevie lowered herself onto the floor and picked up Chip. She mumbled her thank you and took a sip. "Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip asked cheerfully. He took a deep breath and his tea bubbled up inside him.

"Chip!" Kacey scolded her son. He stopped almost immediately. He said he was sorry and just stood in Stevie's hand. Kacey suddenly got serious. "That was a very brave thing you did, love."

"We all think so." The wardrobe added. Maybe it was brave but Stevie can't help but feel regretful.

"But I've lost my father." Stevie said, looking down. "I've lost everything." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Kacey reassuringly said. Stevie smiled a little bit at this. "Well, look at me, babbling on while there's a dinner to prepare. Come along Chip." They both said good-bye and headed out the door.

The wardrobe got up and stood in front of Stevie. "So, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers!" Her doors opened up and moths flew out. She suddenly looked embarrassed. "How embarrassing!" She opened one of her doors and picked out a beautiful green dress. "Oh, you'll look ravishing in this."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Stevie said politely.

"But you must. The master ordered it." The wardrobe pleaded.

Just then, Nelson scooted in and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Dinner is served." He said with a flourish.

The beast paced back and fourth in front of the fire, with Kevin and Kacey on top of the mantle. "Why isn't she here yet?" The beast asked, growing angrier by the moment. "I told her to come down."

"Please try to be patient with the girl." Kacey said in a soft voice. "She's lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Master?" Kevin asked. "Did you ever think that maybe this girl is the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" The beast growled. He drew back a little when he saw their scared expressions. "I'm not a fool."

"Great." Kevin said. He lit his candles for emphasis. "You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof the spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

"It's not that easy, Kevin." Kacey corrected. "These things take time."

"What am I supposed to do?" The beast asked them.

Kacey and Kevin hopped off the mantle and onto the table. "Well, we can start with making yourself more presentable." Kacey said in a serious tone. "Straighten up. Try to act like a gentlemen."

"Yes," Kevin added. "When she walks in, give her a dashing smile. Come, come, show me the smile." The beast smiled big, showing all of his fangs.

Kevin and Kacey both gave him completely different advice, but they said the most important thing in unison. "You must control your temper!"

The doorknob started to turn. They all froze in place, but were disappointed when only Nelson came in. "Well?" The beast expectantly asked.

"Well, you see given the circumstances…with all that's happened…" Nelson stammered, trying to stay off the real truth. "She's not coming."

"What?!" The beast's yell rang through the castle. He ran up the stairs, with Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson following. When he reached Stevie's room he banged on the door. "I told you to come down for dinner!" He yelled.

"I'm not hungry." Stevie yelled behind the door.

The beast's hair started to prickle at this. "If you don't come out, I'll break down the door!"

"Master," Kevin said. The beast turned to him. "I don't know if that is the best way to get the girl's attention."

"But she's being so stubborn!" The beast growled quietly.

"Gently, gently." Kacey soothed.

The beast turned back to the door. "Would you come down to dinner?" He asked through gritted teeth… or fangs.

Stevie replied with a simple "No."

The beast pointed towards the door in a blaming manner. "Suave, gentile." Nelson coached.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The beast said. Nelson nudged him to continue. "Please." When Stevie again declined, his temper rose. "You can't stay in there forever!" He yelled.

"Yes I can" Stevie rebounded.

"Fine!" The beast screamed. "Then go ahead and starve!" He turned to the servants, "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all."

With that, he stomped down the corridor and slammed the door shut, causing some plaster from the roof to fall on Kevin.

"That didn't go very well at all." Kacey observed.

**Thanks for reading! I think I'm gonna do a series of song-fics about all my couples here soon! I might even start tonight! Keep a watch out. And hope you survive 2012, like that's really gonna happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter! I'm planning to get another chapter of this up by tonight too!**

**P.S. I just have to say these 2 things… 1) Merry 2 days before Christmas! 2) I told you 2012 wasn't real!**

**No one's POV**

After the beast's show, Nelson turned to Kevin. He said, "Kevin, stand watch and inform me if there is the slightest change." Kevin nodded in agreement and marched like a soldier in front of the door. Nelson turned to Kacey, "Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." They walked downstairs.

The beast slammed open his chamber door. He stomped over to the table where the rose that caused him so much pain was. "I ask nicely but she refuses." He growled to himself. **(A/N Does anyone feel that I use the word "growled" too much? Please tell me if I do.) **"What does she want me to do? Beg?" He grabbed the magic mirror off the table. "Show me the girl." He ordered.

When the face of the mirror cleared, it showed Stevie sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. The wardrobe was sitting next to her. "The master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" The wardrobe pleaded.

Stevie turned away with her arms still crossed. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" She huffed.

The mirror swallowed the image. The beast put it down. "I'm just fooling myself." He told himself. "She'll never see me as anything, but a monster."

Stevie cautiously peered out her door. When she saw no one, she walked out and closed the door silently. She started to walk downstairs. Kevin woke up from his nap outside the door. "She has risen!" Then hopped off to tell Nelson.

All the kitchen utensils were cleaning up. The stove was mad because no one ate his dinner. "Oh calm down. It's been a long day for all of us." Kacey said frustrated.

Stevie entered the kitchen and everyone introduced themselves. When she requested food, Kevin led her into the dinning room where he and the entire kitchen put on a spectacular show. Stevie applauded them for it. "Bravo! That was wonderful!" She cheered. "I'd like to take a look around. If that's okay."

Kevin was about to agree, when Nelson stopped him. "We wouldn't want certain people to go poking around in certain places. If you know what I mean," He whispered to Kevin.

Stevie looked him in the eyes. "Maybe you could give me a tour. I bet you know everything about this castle."

Nelson blushed. "Well, not to brag or anything, but yes. I do." With that, he took Stevie by the hand and led her through the castle. He started babbling on about the tapestry and Stevie walked on. She ended up in front of a staircase leading to a dark hallway. She started to go up the stairs, when Nelson and Kevin stopped her. "It's dreadfully boring up there. There's nothing interesting in the West wing." Nelson said.

"So that's the West wing?" Stevie asked curiously as she peered up the steps.

"Nice going, genius." Kevin muttered to Nelson. He tried to push Stevie back. "Why don't we look at something else? The library? The garden? The music room?"

Stevie was excited by the idea of a music room. "You have a music room?" She asked. Then they babbled on while they lead her down to the bottom of the stairs. When she was sure they wouldn't notice, she climbed the stairs again and went into the hallway.

Stevie passed creepy gargoyles, ripped wallpaper, and broken furniture. At the end of the hallway, she found a large door. The handle was shaped like a beast, so she assumed this was the beast's chamber. She looked around cautiously to see if anyone was around. She finally took a deep breath and opened the door.

What Stevie saw was horrifying. The whole room was in ruins. The curtains were falling out of place, clothes were ripped and thrown everywhere. When she came to the middle of the room, she found a portrait of someone that was ripped to shreds. Stevie saw that the man in the portrait had the same hazel eyes as the beast. She was about to pull a piece to see the man, when a strange glow caught her attention. She turned around to see a rose floating above a table in a glass jar.

Stevie pulled the glass cover off and was about to touch the rose, when the beast came in and threw her away from the rose. He quickly recovered the rose and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" He yelled at her. She tried to explain, but he continued. "Do you realize what you could've done? Get _**out**_!" He screamed.

Scared, Stevie ran from the room. The beast put his face in his hands…or paws…realizing what he had just done. Stevie ran down the stairs and grabbed her cloak. When Nelson asked her where she was going, she answered, "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." With that, she ran out the door and into the cold night.

**Sorry it was so short! I'm gonna get another chapter up tonight, so just you wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's that next chapter I promised you! And congratulations for us for surviving "2012!" This is the chapter that's gonna have Stevie singing, _Eyes Open_! Hope you enjoy!**

**No one's POV**

Stevie strapped up and rode off on Philippe. She tried to find the way back, but she couldn't see 10 feet in front of her with the snow. Just then, a pack of wolves came upon them. Philippe thrashed and threw Stevie off of his back. Stevie fell onto the snow-covered ground, leaving Philippe in the middle of the whole pack. Stevie got up, picked up a stick and tried to fight off the pack.

When she was certain she was done for, she heard a loud howl. She turned to find the beast throwing a wolf away from her. Stevie ran to comfort Philippe while the beast fought them one by one. When it was over, the beast looked at Stevie just before collapsing from the big scratch wound on his arm. Stevie turned to go, but ran back and wrapped her cloak around the beast.

She finally managed to get him back to the castle and sit him in his chair. Kacey poured hot water into a bowl and got her a cloth. Stevie dipped the cloth in the water and tried to dab the beast's wound, but he kept moving. When she did touch the wound, he let out a howl of pain. "That hurt!" He yelled at her.

"Well, if you didn't move, it wouldn't hurt!' Stevie snapped.

"If you didn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" The beast growled.

"If you hadn't scared me I wouldn't have run away!" She rebounded.

The beast thought for a moment before saying, "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West wing!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Stevie said forcefully. The beast had nothing to say to that, so she grabbed his arm. "Now hold still. This might hurt." She dabbed his arm with the cloth and he winced in pain. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome." The beast said softly.

Back in the tavern, Justin and Lefou were talking to the insane asylum keeper. "You better make this worth my while. I do not like to leave the asylum at night." He said slyly. Justin tossed him a bag of gold coins. "You have my attention."

"You know Stevie's father is as crazy as you can get?" Justin said.

"Yeah. He was babbling on about some beast last night." Lefou interrupted.

Justin stuffed the mug of beer he was drinking on Lefou's head before continuing. "Anyways, I have a proposition. I need you to take Stevie's father into the asylum. Only give him back, if she agrees to marry me."

The asylum keeper looked shocked for a moment. "That's devious, manipulative, and I love it." He said as he tapped his fingers together.

The next morning, the beast, Kevin, and Nelson watched from the balcony as Stevie walked Philippe and played with the dog/footstool. He rubbed the bandages on his wounds. "I've never felt this way about anyone." He confessed. "I want to do something special for her."

"Well, there's the usual. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Nelson listed.

Kevin stepped in front of him. "No. You need to give her something that peaks her interest." He thought for a moment. Then he had an idea.

The beast led Stevie to a big door at the end of a hallway. "Stevie," He began nervously, "I want to show you something." He was about to open the door, when he stopped. "But you need to close your eyes." Stevie glanced at him questioningly. "It's a surprise." He added.

Stevie gave up and closed her eyes. The beast waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see. Then he opened the doors and led her into the middle of the room. He opened the curtains so the sunlight could reach the room. "Can I open my eyes now?" Stevie asked. When the beast agreed and she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

In front of her was an entire room filled with the most beautiful instruments. She gasped and looked around the room. "Do you like it?" The beast asked.

"It's wonderful." Stevie breathed. "I've never seen such fine instruments."

"Then it's yours." The beast said. Stevie thanked him about a million times. She picked up a beautiful acoustic guitar off its stand. "Do you play?" The beast asked.

"And sing a little." Stevie answered. "Would you like to hear?" The beast nodded and she sat down on a stool and started playing. The beast was put into a trance by her voice. **(A/N I feel the same way about my crush! His voice is so melodious and beautiful. You have to hear it!)**

_Everybody's waiting__  
__Everybody's watching__  
__Even when you're sleeping__  
__Keep your e-eyes open_

_The tricky thing__  
__Is yesterday we were just children__  
__Playing soldiers, just pretending__  
__Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards__  
__Winning battles with our wooden swords__  
__But now we've stepped into a cruel world__  
__Where everybody stands and__  
__Keeps score__  
__Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown__  
__Everybody's watching, to see the fallout__  
__Even when you're sleeping, sleeping__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open_

_So here you are__  
__Two steps ahead, and staying on guard__  
__Every lesson forms a new scar__  
__They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around__  
__Oh, they've surrounded with__  
__A showdown__  
__And nobody comes to save you now__  
__But you got something they don't__  
__Yeah you got something they don't__  
__You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown__  
__Everybody's watching, to see the fallout__  
__Even when you're sleeping, sleeping__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your eyes_

_Keep your feet ready__  
__Heartbeat steady__  
__Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your aim locked__  
__The night grows dark__  
__Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown__  
__Everybody's watching, to see the fallout__  
__Even when you're sleeping, sleeping__  
__Keep your e-eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open__  
__Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your e-eyes open_

When Stevie finished the beast applauded her. "It's been a long time since I've sung or played." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Stevie said and put the guitar in his hands. She guided his fingers and told him what chords and when. _Is he changing or am I just going crazy? _She thought to herself, but she didn't care. She finally got to play her music to someone who appreciates it.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! The story's almost over! *Horror movie girl scream* Anyways, Ciao for now!**

**Your truly awesome writer,  
Wendy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for Beauty and The Beast! And thanks for everyone who reviewed my story, "Kim's Hero" It has almost 30 reviews! Thank you guys! You're the reason I write. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping to finish the story tonight.**

**No one's POV**

Over the next few weeks, Stevie and the beast grew closer. She re-taught him how to play guitar and ukulele. In return, she sang for him. Stevie had finally found someone who enjoys her music. It was a dream come true. She even learned his real name. She didn't feel it was right to keep calling him "beast." His real name was Zander Robbins. They had grown so close, Stevie agreed to have a special dinner with him. He was in his bathroom getting ready with the help of Kevin and the coat rack.

"You eat, you dance, then when the moment is right," Kevin explained. He was intent on getting them together tonight. "you confess your love."

"I don't know." Zander said as he was shaking himself like a dog to get the water off. "I'm nervous."

Kevin pointed to the rose, which was losing petals fast. "Now is not the time to be nervous. You need to be daring, bold." He said, puffing his chest out.

"Daring, bold." Zander repeated. The coat rack started to trim and style his hair. When it was done, he looked like a complete idiot. He couldn't face Stevie like this.

"See, you look so…so…" Kevin trailed off, not wanting to anger the master.

"Stupid." Zander finished for him.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for." Kevin said. "Maybe a little more off the top." He instructed the coat rack.

The coat rack finished just in time. Nelson came in right after Zander finished getting dressed. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Your lady awaits." He said while gesturing towards the ballroom.

Stevie came out of her door wearing a beautiful ball gown. It was ocean blue, flowed all the way down, and had exquisite designs on the skirt. She had some of her hair in a bun on her head. The rest was flowing in waves as usual. **(A/N Just imagine Belle's outfit in ocean blue and no gloves) **She picked her skirt up to come down the first flight of stairs. Nelson nudged Zander, **(A/N He's basically wearing the beast's outfit.)** bringing him out of the trance induced by Stevie's beauty. He straightened the collar of his suit and walked down to meet Stevie.

When they met on the first landing, Stevie curtsied while Zander bowed. He held out his arm for her to take, which she graciously took. They walked into the dinning room. Zander had been taking lessons in manners from Kacey and he definitely used them for Stevie. He acted like a complete gentleman to her.

With dinner finished, Stevie took Zander into the ballroom. They danced to Kacey singing the most romantic song imaginable. When the song finished, Kacey turned to Chip. "Okay, Chip. Off to the cupboard with you now." Kacey instructed. "It's past your bed time." Chip yawned his goodnights and skipped off to the kitchen. He peered his head back in to see the end of Zander and Stevie's dance.

The stars came out right as the song finished. Zander took Stevie outside onto the balcony. They sat in silence for a moment until Zander took Stevie's hands in his. "Stevie, do you like it here?"

"Well, yes." She responded, but then looked out over the edge of the balcony.

"What is it?" Zander asked.

"It's just," Stevie began, still looking down, "I wish I could see my father again. Just one more time. I miss him so much."

Zander saw her pained expression and felt his heart break. He couldn't stand to see her like this. "There is a way." He told her. She looked up with hope.

They went into his chamber and he picked up the magic mirror. He showed it to Stevie. "This mirror will show you anything you wish to see."

He handed it to her. "I'd like to see my father please." Stevie said politely to the mirror. The mirror glowed and she shielded her face. When it cleared, she saw her father in the snow. He was coughing and sneezing while looking at maps. "Papa." Stevie breathed. "He's sick and he's all alone. He could die."

Zander touched the glass protecting the rose. Then he made a life-changing decision. "Then, you must go to him." He said. When Stevie asked what he was talking about, he responded, "I release you."

"You mean I'm free?" Stevie asked. Zander nodded. "Thank you." She looked into the mirror. "Hold on, Papa. I'm coming to get you."

When she tried to give the mirror back, Zander pushed it into her arms. "Keep it. So, you'll always have a way to look back and remember the beast." He said, while running a hand through her hair.

After that, she rushed to change and leave. Nelson entered as soon as she was gone. "Well, let me say, everything is going swimmingly." He said. When Zander told him he let Stevie go, he froze. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Zander said with a pained expression, "I love her."

When Maurice woke up, he was met by the face of his beautiful daughter. He hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again." He pulled away when a thought came to him. "What about the beast? How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, he let me go." Stevie explained, "He's changed now." Just then a rustling came from her bag. It flew open to reveal the mirror and Chip. "Oh, a stow away."

Chip looked at Stevie. "Stevie, why'd you go away? Don't you like us?"

"Oh, Chip. Of course I like you, it's just…" A knocking on her door interrupted her. She opened it to see the asylum owner. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes." The asylum owner sneered. "I've come to collect your father."

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter. Sorry! Until then, peace out girl scout!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the final chapter of Beauty & The Beast! Thank you guys for staying with me!**

**_Previously:_**

**"_May I help you?" She asked politely._**

**"_Yes." The asylum owner sneered. "I've come to collect your father."_**

**No one's POV**

Stevie was taken back from that sentence. "My father?" She repeated. Maurice came to the door, asking what was happening.

Lefou popped out of the crowd. "Tell us again, Maurice, how big was the beast?" He asked jokingly.

Maurice stepped forward. "Well, he was 8, no, 10 feet tall." He said, earning a big laugh from the village.

"You don't get much crazier than that!" Lefou yelled to the crowd.

Stevie tried to stop the men from taking her father but it was no use. Justin came up and wrapped his arms around her. "You know my father's not crazy. Right, Justin?" She pleaded.

"I might be able to clear up this little mix-up, if you marry me." He said with a smirk. "One little word, Stevie. That's all it takes."

"Never." Stevie snapped, pushing him away from her.

"Have it your way." Justin said to her and walked into the crowd.

Stevie heard her father calling her name. She had to think of something fast. She ran into the house and grabbed the mirror. "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" She yelled when she got outside. The crowd turned to her. "Show me Zander." She ordered the mirror.

Stevie held the mirror up for all to see. When the image cleared, they saw Zander letting out a loud growl. Little did they know it was a growl of pain from losing Stevie. "Is he dangerous?" A woman in the crowd asked.

The image went away as Stevie tried to calm the crowd. "No." She said. She looked dreamily into the mirror. "I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." _How I wish I could see him again without the mirror. _Stevie thought.

Justin grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." He said.

"He's no monster, Justin." Stevie freed herself from his grasp. "You are!" **(A/N Okay. I just have to say that is my favorite line from the movie. Someone finally realized the real Gaston, or in this case, Justin) **The entire crowd gasped at her exclamation. No one had ever said that to Justin.

Justin grabbed the mirror from her and started spilling lies about Zander. Stevie denied them as best she could, but it wasn't enough for them not to start a mob heading to the castle to kill Zander. To keep Stevie from interfering, they locked her and her father in the cellar.

While the mob left, Chip thought of a plan to get Stevie out. He used Maurice's wood chopping machine to chop up the cellar door. When the dust cleared, the machine was in wrecks and Chip was hanging by his handle on a spring. "You guys gotta try that." He said.

Stevie hitched up Philippe and rode off with her father to get to the castle. The mob got there before her and the furniture put up quite a fight. The entire mob, except Justin who went to find Zander, fled the castle while the furniture cheered.

Justin kicked open doors and aimed his arrow. When he finally reached Zander's chamber, all Zander did was look at him, sigh, and turn back towards the window. Justin shot an arrow straight into his back. Zander howled in pain. Justin kicked him through the window and onto the balcony. Zander rolled out onto a ledge.

Justin followed him getting soaked by the pouring rain. "Fight back!' He ordered. "What? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" He grabbed a sharp decoration from the ledge and pulled it above his head.

"No! Justin don't!" Stevie yelled from below the castle. Zander looked at her and smiled.

Just as Justin was about to swing, Zander grabbed the weapon. Stevie rushed through the castle to them. They fought until they landed on the roof with gargoyles all along the edges. Zander disappeared and Justin couldn't find him.

Justin smashed a gargoyle's head, but found out it wasn't Zander. "Come out and fight!" He ordered into the dark. "Were you in love with her, beast? Did you really think she would chose you when she had someone like me?"

Zander growled and came out of the shadows. Justin swung at him, but he dodged easily. Zander threw the weapon off the roof and grabbed Justin by the throat. He held Justin over the edge. Justin begged to be let go and he softened at this. He lowered Justin onto the roof. "Get out." He demanded and then threw Justin to the side.

"Zander!" He heard Stevie yell. He looked up to see Stevie on his balcony holding out her hand.

He started to climb the roof to her. He finally reached her and put his hand in hers. His hand was so big, only his thumb fit in her hand. Stevie held his hand up to her face. "I can't believe you came." He breathed out.

Then Justin came from behind and stabbed Zander in the side. He howled in pain, causing Justin to slip and fall to his death. Stevie managed to pull Zander onto the balcony and lay him down. "Maybe it's better this way." Zander said between ragged breaths.

"Don't talk like that." Stevie told him holding back tears. "We're together now. You'll be fine."

Zander's breaths got more ragged and short. "At least I got to see you one more time."

Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey came out just as Stevie felt his hand become heavy and limp. She opened her eyes to see Zander's shimmering hazel eyes close. She put a hand to her mouth and shook her head. "No. No. Don't leave me." Stevie pleaded with tears now streaming down her face. She put her head on his chest and hugged his limp body. "I love you." She whispered.

Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey looked to see the last petal fall from the rose. They looked down as all hope was now gone. Stevie was crying into Zander's still chest, when a beam of light fell onto the ground beside them. The raindrops turned into beams of multi-colored lights. Stevie looked up and saw Zander's body begin to levitate and spin. As the beams hit him, the fur dissolved.

When everything cleared, a human body lay in Zander's place and the rain had stopped. The human stood up and looked at his body as if seeing it for the first time. Stevie could see it was a teenage boy. He turned around and she saw he had chiseled features, and short brown hair. He walked towards her. "Stevie, it's me. Zander." He said to her.

Stevie didn't seem convinced at first, but she looked at his eyes. They were the same shimmering hazel they've always been. "It is you." With that, Zander put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Magic light beams swirled around them, lifting them into the air. The light beams traveled across the castle grounds, changing it back to its original state.

When Zander and Stevie pulled away, they touched the ground. Zander looked to find Nelson changed back into his nerdy state, Kevin back to his cocky self, and Kacey back to wearing sparkly dresses. Chip changed back into her son and she picked him up.

Zander hugged them all. He took Stevie's hand and pulled her into another kiss. The next time they kissed was at their wedding. Stevie was wearing the ocean blue gown and Zander wearing the same suit. He led her to the ballroom, where the danced the night away. Stevie learned about substance over beauty and finally found her prince charming like she dreamed about. And they all lived happily ever after.

**Had to end it with that sentence. Hope you liked it. Tell me how I did with this story! Anyways happy New Year!**


End file.
